Redone
by hp1piececraziness
Summary: My take on a challenge that Baka Usagi posted. Luffy dies after becoming the Pirate King at the hands of the marines. However, because of his monster appetite, he becomes a hollow and quickly soars to the Vasta Lordes level. Aizen takes him in as an Espada. [Chapter 11: a.k.a. time for some talking.]
1. The Past

**This is my take to one of the challenges that Backa Usagi posted. So here goes nothing.**

~OwO~

**Two Years Ago…**

"_Zoro! Sanji! Everyone! I found it! I found the One Piece! I FOUND THE ONE PIECE‼"_

"_Good gracious Luffy, you don't need to shout in our ears! We can hear you!"_

"_Usopp isn't it wonderful?"_

"_Uh, yeah! Oh my gosh we are now the Pirate King's crew!"_

"_This calls for a CELEBRATION!"_

_A great cheer roared from the small crew as they reflected how they were able to survive the horrid Grand Line and the uncharted New World…_

~OwO~

**A Few Months Ago…**

"_This is crazy! First Sanji gets kidnapped then Luffy too! Zoro, what are we going to do?"_

"_We rescue them. Their probably putting up quite a fight against their captors. It'll be easy…"_

~OwO~

"_Hey, Ero-Cook, where's Luffy? Isn't with you?"_

"_Huh? What kind of question is that you idiot marimo? Isn't Luffy the one that told you that I was taken?"_

"_No! He also got capture too Swirly Eyebrow!"_

"_What! No way!"_

~OwO~

"_Luffy…"_

"_They took him all the way to Logue town…"_

"_Why Nami?"_

"_They're going to execute him. Just like Roger."_

"_Must be the Marine's sorry excuse of a joke. They're going to do it the same way? We aren't going to let history repeat, we're saving him."_

"_Sanji's right…FULL SAIL TO LOGUE TOWN!"_

"_Aye!"_

~OwO~

"_Go everyone! I'll hold them off!"_

"_Zoro! Sanji! Everyone! Take care of the One Piece for me!"_

"_No‼"_

~OwO~

"_Captain Shanks, is there something wrong?"_

"_No Ben, not really…"_

"_Really? You were sad ever since the news that Luffy was executed at Logue Town…"_

"_Yeah, that's it. I'm sad the small kid had to be executed…He had so much life left…And I never got to meet him after he became the Pirate King. It's saddening."_

"_I understand Captain. I just hope Luffy's crew and Garp are holding well…"_

~OwO~

**These were all memories of the past. And yeah, its short. Really story really starts with the next chapter. Tell me if you see any problems or OOCness. Any question and comments you have are welcome, just drop them off at the little blue button below.**


	2. Where?

**Alright, let's get down to business. This is Chapter two! :D**

**Disclamer: I do not own One Piece or Bleach. This story was created for entertainment, not profit.**

~OwO~

**Present Time**

Where in the world was he? Luffy looked around. It was impossible to really tell where he was, the white dunes the same everywhere. Even the ghostly moon never set or rose, always in the same stationary spot, never moving from its place in the dark night sky.

He sighed. Luffy missed his straw hat. Now all he had was a strange bone skull mask. It wasn't even a complete mask! The thing circled his left eye, covering his scar from all those years ago. Continuing over the left side of his head, the mask stopped at his end of his neck. Pausing his search for more food, Luffy pondered how he came to be this way. His stomach growled in protest. Frowning, he put a finger to his head and thought.

~OwO~

Grimmjow prowled across the white dunes. He had no more comrades again. He had eaten them all on their request. It was depressing that they told him to eat them, but no matter he was still the strongest. Prowling on on top of the pale white dunes, he sniffed the air for more prey. Several scents caught his attention he headed in their direction.

~OwO~

Luffy burped and patted his stomach.

Sighing happy, he said, "The meat's good here even if I still miss Sanji's food."

He hummed and rocketed off to the next dune. Racing over the sand, Luffy laughed and wondered what his crew was doing. He snickered. Zoro was probably still training and sleeping. Sanji was still taking good care of the girls. Robin was still searching for the truth behind the Void Century. Nami still loved her money. Usopp and Chopper still enjoyed their dances. Franky was making the Sunny cooler. And Brook was still playing all of his music. Luffy grinned, that was what they were probably still doing.

He scrambled onto a tree, looking around. The same blandness greeted him. He frowned and looked behind him. In the distance, a strange object could be seen. Luffy grinned, "Looks like an adventure!"

With that said, he shot off to the item of interest.

~OwO~

Grimmjow growled. It was not going well for him. He was hungry and all but one of the scents had disappeared. Seemed like a hollow had beat him to the task of eating the other hollows. And now the remaining hollow scent was quickly fading. Grimmjow followed after the remaining scent.

~OwO~

Several huge Gomu Gomu no Rockets later, Luffy still could not see the object well. He frowned and rocketed forward again. Several more minutes later, a building gradually grew in the distance. Trying to use his haki, Luffy realized that he was still too far away to use his haki to tell him about all of the different occupants inside. Well, it just made the building peak his interest even more.

An hour after he had started moving to the building, Luffy stood in front of it and whistled. It was huge! Luffy looked up the side and nearly fell over trying to see the edge.

"I bet some one important is inside this building. Important people are always in large buildings," Luffy reasoned, "Maybe he can help me see my nakama again. Maybe he can also explain what has been happening to me recently." He laughed and entered the giant pair of doors in front of him. The pair of guards inside started at the sight of him and drew their swords. Luffy shrugged, not scared of the swords.

"Is there someone important that I can see in this building?"

The two guards looked at each other. This brat didn't know Aizen-sama. It seemed impossible, this kid was an arrancar **[1]** and he had not heard of their master. Upon closer examination, they also noticed he didn't have a zanpakuto. Was he wandering around in his released form? Unlikely. But his reishi was crushing them, making it hard to breathe.

"A-ah. I'll t-t-take you to A-Aizen-sama," one of the guards stammered out. Luffy smiled and grinned, "Ah. Thank you!"

The guard swallowed and led the way into Las Noches.

~OwO~

Luffy, to say the least, was impressed. This large fortress was even larger inside than it seemed outside. He gasped when he saw the bright sky shine overhead once they stepped out of the tower. The horizon stretched far away. A clear day shone, reminding Luffy of all the wonderful hours he had spent lying on the Sunny's head. Pale sand dunes rippled across the ground. He took this all in as he walked on into another dark chamber.

Twists and turns later, Luffy and his guide stopped in front of two enormous doors.

"Aizen-sama is inside. So some respect."

Luffy watched his guild leave and shrugged. With his haki he could feel four people inside the room. Without knocking, Luffy shoved the doors open.

"Is there someone named Aizen in here?" Luffy called to the small talking group.

A brown hair man sitting at the far end of the room, high above Luffy looked down.

"That would be me. What is your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Luffy, is there anything I can help you with?"

Luffy thought, then grinned, "I would like an adventure."

~OwO~

***Sigh* Not as long as I would like. I'm having trouble deciding if I should introduce the crew later on or not. **

**Until next time.**

**[1] Luffy doesn't not have a zanpakuto as of right now. I doubt he would know how to even use it. This is possible because in chapter 196 (I think) Rukia said that the originally there were a few incomplete Arrancars. So I made Luffy one of these arrancars. Aizen will help out with the missing zanpakuto problem XD**


	3. Requests

**Ah ha ha ha ha ha. I have so much time to write my story now. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Mark of Cain- That is a really good I idea! How ever, I don't think I'll have the whole crew as Luffy's faccion. It's too depressing for me to think of ways for them to all die. I want to have some one survive. :C Another problem is what the hell do they look like. But I'm working on that :D.**

**Jamin1227- I already have it planned out how Luffy discovers that Aizen is really bad.;D**

**Mugiwara21- I forgot that Roger choose where he died. (I was writing that chapter at about three in the morning. XD) But I don't really think a lot of people would get to see Luffy die if he was at Fusha Village and the Marines seemed to really like having people see them kill criminals =_=' But that would have probably been a better idea for the execution :D**

**Backa Usagi- Thanks!**

**Disclamer: I do not own One Piece or Bleach. This story is for entertainment, not profit.**

* * *

"I would like an adventure."

Aizen frown and studied this new visitor. The child was certainly an arrancar, an incomplete one though, and Aizen didn't remember ever using the Hogyoku to create this arrancar. He wanted to dismiss this new arrancar and go back to dealing with Ulquiorra. He did not have any faccion. Aizen wanted to get him a partner at lest, but he would pointly refuse. He was started to get frustrated when their visitor arrived.

Tousen was also annoyed now, "You would like what?"

The boy sniffed, "An adventure. That's what being a pirate's all about, adventures!"

Gin smirked. _A pirate eh? Wonder if he knows where he is…_ "A pirate in Hueco Mundo? Where there is only sand and no sea?"

"A pirate's a pirate no matter where they are," Luffy retorted. He grinned and added, "Well, if you can't help with that, I just need to find a way back to my nakama." He started to turn to the other side of the door.

Aizen mused. Most certainly a very interesting character. "Excuse me Luffy, please excuse my subordinate's behavior."

Luffy paused and looked back. Aizen continued, "We can help give you an adventure. But first we would like to make you more powerful. Ulquiorra, you are dismissed."

The espada bowed to Aizen and left the room. Once the doors closed behind Ulquiorra Aizen stood from his chair. Reaching his hand into his robes, Aizen descended down to Luffy. He pulled out the Hogyoku.

"Let's start."

~OwO~

Ulquiorra, to say the least, did **not** want any partners. He felt that there was no need for him to have to carry out his assignments with trash. Even if Aizen-sama wanted him to have a partner of faccion, Ulquiorra did not want anybody he would have to always deal with. He made a point that no matter how Aizen tried to persuade him, Ulquiorra would not have a team. Simple as that.

However, when the brat came through the doors, there was something different about him that caught Ulquiorra's attention. Maybe it was the fact that he was able to become an arrancar by himself, even if he did not completely convert from being a hollow. His mask was there but the zanpakotu was not. Ulquiorra shook his head as he continued to his room. He couldn't make heads or tails about this situation.

~OwO~

Luffy looked around him. The man had given him a nice room, decently more than the men's cabins on the Thousand Sunny. He fidgeted with his new clothing. The stark white cloth was tailored similarly to the outfit Luffy wore before his death. Open jacket and elbow-length sleeves, and strait knee-length pants. He looked down. Apparently the people here have never heard of having fluff along the bottom of their pants. Luffy sighed, he would have to live with it.

He plopped onto the bed, and frowned. He was really hungry again. Sniffing the air, Luffy wasn't able to pick up on any scent of meat or food nearby. He really wished Sanji was here. He would be able to make something quickly. Luffy rolled onto his back. Just have to deal with it when it comes.

Looking down on his left forearm, Luffy stared at another change that the brown-haired man deemed was needed. A large, black tattoo of zero was imprinted on his forearm. He didn't know what it meant, something about being the strongest arrancar or something. Luffy looked at the ceiling. He was doing too much thinking in one day. Not good for you.

Hoping of the bed, Luffy exited the room. He did say that he wanted an adventure. But he wasn't presented one yet. Looking about the sterile white walls, he thought of all the exploring he could do here. Luffy laughed and speed off. There was an adventure in exploring this building he was in.

~OwO~

Aizen stood in thought. Now that the Soul Society was wise about his plans, he would need to act quickly. He smirked. When he was done, Soul Society wouldn't know what hit them.

~OwO~

**Several Months ago on the Thousand Sunny**

Chopper was working long hours, desperately trying to save Sanji. The marines were starting to use a wicked poison bullet when dealing with stronger opponents. Sanji was hit with one of the bullets when the crew rescued him and Luffy. Now he was slowly dying as the poison seeped through his veins. He was putting up a good fight and was buying Chopper and Sanji some time was they raced against the clock.

The whole crew was wrecked by the loss of their captain. And then a day later Sanji suddenly collapsed while cooking, much to the alarm of the crew. Zoro did his best to play his role as the first mate. He consoled with everyone. But Chopper knew that he was hit the hardest. Zoro was the first crewmember that Luffy requited. They had been together for over five years. To see your captain that you tried to protect killed before your eyes. Well, it was too much.

Chopper sighed and shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about these things. He needed to save Sanji. Tinkering with his microscope, Chopper studied the blood sample he got from Sanji. To his frustration, the poison was invisible to him, even with his high powered microscope. The door opened and a cool breath fluttered into the room. Chopper lifted his head from the microscope.

"Is he alright?"

Chopper frowned, "Zoro, no one is allowed in here while Sanji is here. And no, he's not doing well. I just can't seem to find the cure for it! So out! You might also get poisoned."

"No way I'm going to get poisoned," Zoro huffed. He looked over at Sanji. The cook was unconscious and wheezing, gripping the bed sheets and shivering. Starting with the day he had collapsed, his condition was getting worse every day.

Zoro sighed, "Nami says that we should be reaching the next island tomorrow at noon," he paused, "Good night."

The door clicked shut as the first mate left the room.

**Oh yes, we get to see the crew again! (I really missed them)**

**And a warning for later chapters, people are going to start dying A LOT. I need that to happen so that some of them can reunite with Luffy so he's not so lonely. (And hungry.) Remember, all Hollows and Shinigami are dead souls. So yeah. People are going to die.**

**Well, until next time! :D**


	4. Start of the End

**Happy Fourth of July guys! XD (I'm american and I like this holiday. You get to legally blow stuff up...to an extent...) I had free time and had accidentally got up early so now we have the fourth chapter of Redone!**

**jamin1227- Thanks! XD**

**Mugiwara21- Okay guys, MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT!**

**Hehehe, you read my mind! That's kind of the gist of what I plan to do! And this is also a reason why I don't want to kill everyone; the survivors get smacked over to Urahara's place and help convince Luffy. Because in my opinion Luffy would not believe Ichigo if he was by himself. But if his nakama are on Ichigo's side, Luffy being Luffy will also help defeat Aizen.**

**OKAY, ENOUGH SPOILING. XD**

**The two guests/anonymous reviewers- Um, in my mind, Luffy did not have a pairing. I don't think I could work one in at this point either. And omg, thank you! :D I was just being me writing what I felt like. And Luffy always has those fuzzy pants! My friends that don't really know One Piece always are calling Luffy Fluffy when I'm drawing him XD. But let's just make Aizen annoying and have him not give Luffy the fluffy clothing he deserves. Bad Aizen.**

**And a warning, Sanji needs to mind his language in the last parts. **

**Disclamer: I do not own One Piece or Bleach. This story was written for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

* * *

Nami could not bear it any more. The stupid marines kept popping up no matter where they were. This was the last straw. Marines surrounding them, Luffy dead, Sanji knocking on Death's door every day, everyone else being an emotional wreck, sea king bigger than the ones in the calm belt, Zoro deeper in debt than ever, 24/7 storms, and did she mention marines? She stared at the marine fleet with Robin. Yep, totally awesome day.

She wanted to smash her head on something hard.

Now.

"Look at all of the marines!"

"What are you so scared of Usopp? We'll just beat them," Zoro stated.

"We'll SUPER beat them!" Franky exclaimed.

Brook watched the approaching ships and island, "Just looking all those marines. It just gives me goose bumps. Oh, but I don't have any skin to have goose bumps. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Chopper burst of the infirmary, "What's going on?"

Nami looked over at the small doctor. She could see the bags under his eyes. When Sanji was poisoned, the reindeer had been working long nights, trying to improve the cook's condition. She hesitantly sighed, "Marine's aren't letting us get to the next island. They are blocking us."

"Surrender you pirates!"

"They're in shouting distance already," Zoro muttered, "Prepare for battle everyone!"

Everyone scrambled about, preparing for the coming battle.

"WE WILL NOT GO DOWN!"

~OwO~

Loud noises woke Sanji up. The ship swayed under his feet as Sanji clambered out of the bed. _Sounds like a fight out there._ Shouts and screams filled the air. Steading himself, Sanji pulled out a cigarettes and lit it. _I think this will be my last cigarette ever._ He laughed at himself. Being pessimistic was not going to help.

With a slam, the infirmary door burst open. Marines with guns at the ready, started to pour in. Before they could even pull the trigger Sanji leapt into action, taking out the enemy with swift kicks. Running out of the room, Sanji joined the battle.

~OwO~

Zoro brought down marine after marine. He was able to swat these marines away easily. But the stupid amount of marines pouring in was abnormal. Some of the enemies were even little kids, no older than Luffy when Zoro had first met him. _Those marines must be desperate, sending in all these little brats to deal with us. Pathetic. _

Zoro was also being bothered by something entirely different. A nagging pain and numbness was slowly creeping through his body, it was affecting his concentration. A sweeping leg caught his attention. Zoro sliced his opponents away and turned to the cook.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sanji looked up and scoffed, "Fighting, what the hell does it look like to you, eh, marimo?"

Zoro frowned. He could clearly hear Sanji's labored breathing as he gasped for air, trying to keep up a confident aura around him. He was failing.

"Chopper would want you to stay in bed. The poison is killing you."

Sanji put his hands on his knees and looked at the first mate. He snorted, "Chopper's not going to realize anytime soon. Besides, I can't let you guys go and hog all of the action," He straightened, "I also fight."

A soldier rushed at Zoro. He sliced the enemy, leaving the poor soul to slump onto the ground. He shrugged, "Suit yourself. But if you die, I going to visit your soul and strangle it for leaving me was even more depressed crewmates."

Sanji snorted and quickly started coughing. Zoro saw the marine trying to sneak up on the cook and sliced the soldier away. Sanji glared daggers at him but Zoro didn't care. The battle was dying around them, only a few people were left fighting the Straw Hat crew.

From an unharmed battleship, a large figure stepped out. The marine soldiers stopped fighting when they saw the man and retreated. The crew looked up, their fights abruptly ended. The person from the marines ship Jumped down onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Hmph. Pretty good show, considering how you guys don't have your captain," the crew bristled and the marine plowed on, "But that was just a test. Let's see if you can stand a new weapon that the Marines have just made!"

A line of soldiers jumped down from from the ship, guns at the ready.

In the corner of his eye, Zoro saw Chopper sniff the air. The reindeer's eyes widened.

"That's the poison bullets they used that hit Sanji!"

The marine was surprised, "One of you got hit and are still fighting? Impressive. Even the few shichibukai that were hit weren't able to put much of a fight later on."

Shocked silence fell over the crew. The marines had actually killed the shichibukai. Zoro narrowed his eye in disgusts. It made him feel sick. The world government was cracking down at getting rid of the pirate population.

Continuing his speech the Marine commander pointed at the crew, "And now we are going to kill you one by one!"

He was laughing when a shoe slammed into his face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OUR SHIP‼"

Zoro quickly followed Sanji's lead and started pushing the marines off the Thousand Sunny.

~OwO~

The moment Sanji laid eyes on the stuck-up marine, Sanji wanted to stick something up his ass. His little speech really did not help his impression on Sanji. Him laughing so casually about killing the shichibukai and Sanji's crewmates drove some over the edge.

This guy had stepped over the line.

"GET THE FUCK OF OUR SHIP‼" he roared.

Everyone else nodded their agreement and launched into a deadly attack. Sanji had tried to appear calm and cool headed in the fight earlier, but now the poison was hurting so much and the damn marines made him so angry he didn't even try to keep his calm.

As they were slowly beaten back to their warships, the marines started panicking. A loud crack caught Sanji's attention as the whipped around and saw Zoro clutching a wound and cursing. A single marine stood up against the swordsman and was reloading his gun.

Sanji had to admire his courage as he kicked the soldier in question away. A harsh laugh caught his attention.

"Good show, but it's too late for you guys, the trap has been sprung!" With that the marine ships retreated.

* * *

**Anger management problems. I told you. NOW GET BACK IN THE SICK ROOM YOU IDIOT SANJI! YOU'RE STILL POISONED! #% ##$ ^**

**Eh, don't mind him. People are going to die for certain in the next few chapters.**


	5. BlueGreen Deaths

**Like with the last update, I've been having a ton of free time, now that it's summer.**

**And speaking about the last chapter, it really did not turn out how I wanted it. So I'll try to make it up with this chapter because this is how I really wanted the last chapter to end in a way.**

**Just a heads up right now, this chapter is on the very depressing side in my opinion. **

**Baka Usagi- OMG you do not know all of the emotion I felt when I saw your review. My mom was starting to wonder why I was so happy. This is just about the one story in my life other than my manga that I am extremely serious about writing. That was just a wonderful thing to wake up to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Bleach. This story was written purely for entertainment purposes, not for profit.**

**Let's get this chapter started! :D And Sanji mind your language. :C**

* * *

Sanji held the telescope to his eye. Damn, the island in front of them was screaming off limits. Marine flags everywhere, on houses, on top of roofs, on street corners. It really did not help that the Marine base that loomed over everything would have a perfect view of their incoming ship. Might have explained the day before.

Sanji slumped onto the couch and looked about him. The marimo's weights seemed to have been tossed around without a care, littering the crow nest. Sanji drew a shaky breath and pulled out his box of cigarettes. To his disappointment, he was all out. He coughed and looked at his hand. Blood had splattered over it; the poison was starting to overtake him. Sanji could tell that this would be his last day. Not wanting to have Chopper worry too much, Sanji had hid in the crow's nest. It seemed to work, the little doctor was still busy tending to everyone else's wounds.

Sanji's peace did not last long.

"NO! ZORO!"

Shit.

~OwO~

Zoro groaned and opened his eye. Seagulls surrounded him and cawed, squawking to each other. No way was he going to get to have a nap at this rate. The dumb birds were having a squawking competition; they kept opening their beaks and going "SQUAWK SQUAWK‼‼‼‼"

Irritated, Zoro closed his eye. Not only were they noisy, they seemed to have been glued to deck. Earlier, to his great surprise, he found he could not even make a single bird nudge away from him. Not even an inch. He pushed, shoved, prodded, nothing worked. The flock was huge, too big for him to jump over the birds. And Chopper would have his head if he hurt the little buggers.

"Whoa, what did you do Zoro?"

Speak of the devil and he will come. Zoro lazily opened his eye again and looked to the small doctor. He shrugged, "I don't know. I was napping and when I woke up, these birds were everywhere."

Chopper started giggling, "They think your hair is food," he explained.

Zoro was wide-awake now. "WHAT?" He yelled and jumped to his feet. The birds fled in fright and Chopper kept laughing. However, Zoro felt a different problem, pain shot through his body. He twitched and started to pick up his swords. Having picked up his swords, Zoro's body stopped.

He wanted to straighten up, but his body did not want to obey. Feeling his killing intent rising, Zoro started to panic. He could feel Chopper's questioning eyes looking at him.

He opened his mouth, "Chopper, get away from me!"

"Huh?" the little guy was confused.

"Get away, NOW!"

~OwO~

Chopper's eyes widened as he watched Zoro straighten and pull out his swords. Clearly showing in his eyes was pain and fear as he brought a sword crashing down at where Chopper was. The reindeer jumped out of the way.

Chopper watched Zoro's body twitch and could tell he was fighting for control. The doctor's mind raced, what happened to Zoro that made him become like this. He thought of the fight yesterday. Remembering the bullet that hit him, Chopper was certain it was the cause of Zoro's actions.

He leapt onto the grass deck, the swordsman closely following. Looking up he saw Nami looking at the duo.

Turning back to Zoro he saw the pain all over his face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"NO! ZORO!" Nami cried out.

~OwO~

Sanji was horrified with what was going on below him. Jumping out of the crow's nest, he land between Zoro and his crewmates. Looking at his face Sanji saw all the hurt the swordsman was going through.

"Sanji," Sanji reeled, it was unlike the Zoro to ask for his help, "get everyone else away from me! I don't have control over my body right now! I don't want to hurt anyone."

He frowned. This was not the Zoro he knew, he retorted, "No."

Shock flashed across Zoro's face, "But-"

"NO! I'm going to kick some sense into you!" Sanji flew at Zoro.

His first attack was deftly blocked and Zoro swiftly counterattacked. As the fight continued, Sanji was being even more beaten each time they clashed while Zoro did not have a scratch on him. If he ever found out whoever was pulling this sick joke, Sanji would come back to haunt him. But first he had to deal with Zoro.

Sanji could hear Nami crying behind him. Usopp and Franky roared at them, demanding to know what was going on. Everyone could clearly tell that his was not a normal fight between the cook and the swordsman. They also had all saw the evident fear and hurt that Zoro was feeling. Chopper was trying to get to Sanji, telling him to stop fighting in his state.

He felt a shudder going through his body and couched up more blood. Sanji was barely conscious, desperately trying to protect every one before he left them forever. Zoro opened his mouth trying to warn Sanji. Before the cook could ask what he was saying, he felt the cold steel inside of his body. Nami screamed behind him.

Looking up at Zoro, Sanji saw tears starting to form, his eyes shocked at what his own body had done.

Expectantly, Zoro released his hold on his swords. The two katana he were holding fell with a clatter onto the ground. He panted and looked straight at Sanji.

"KILL ME!"

Sanji blink in shock. "What?" he murmured.

"You heard me. KILL ME!" Zoro took a breath, "Or else I'll kill myself! I just attacked my nakama. The marines seem to want to us to tear each other apart! I can't let that happen! But I have no control over my body. Sanji, even if you try to reason, the drug won't listen. The only way to stop me now is to kill me!"

"No Zoro! There has to be a way to stop this madness! I'm not letting you guys die after Luffy!" Nami wailed.

"What's happening? This has to be a dream right guys? There is no way this is real," Usopp's voice stammered out.

Sanji could feel Zoro's stare boring into his soul. Sanji gulped. He could feel his life dripping away from him. Smirking, he said, "Zoro. You just helped speed my death by a couple of hours," he paused as Sanji heard a gasp escape from Chopper's lips, "I'm sorry Chopper for not telling you. You tried hard but I can feel it. Today is my last day. Zoro, I'll do what you asked."

Sanji pulled the sword out of his stomach, wincing at the pain. He held the sword and looked at Zoro, "I'm only doing this to protect my nakama. You would probably ended up killing everyone and then killing yourself in the end. Don't blame yourself for my death, it was unstoppable. I'm sorry everyone for what is about to happen. I really am," he choked out through his tears.

Zoro nodded and Sanji leapt forward, feeling the blood gushing out. Years of fighting told him he hit a vital organ. Looking at the swordsman, Sanji saw relief wash over Zoro's face.

Then pain overcame Sanji and he collapsed, dead, never to get up again.

~OwO~

**Back in the Present at Hueco Mundo**

Simply put, Luffy was lost. Extremely lost. And hungry. Have to remember food. He sighed and lay down on the sand. He didn't see anyone during his exploring much to his disappointment. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his rumbling stomach.

A swish of a cloak caught Luffy's attention. He opened his eyes and looked at the person above him. Recognizing the silver-haired man from when he met Aizen, Luffy watched the man smile.

"Come. Aizen would like to bring you with us."

Luffy quirked an eyebrow, "To where?"

"You'll see.

* * *

**Ugh, I don't know why I killed them that way. (Yeah Zoro is dead. Poor Chopper couldn't do anything to save him.)**

**This was the seriously the longest chapter for this story so far. I just had to keep typing. The chapters just keep getting longer and longer. =w=' **

**Well, Luffy's back! I just had to bring him back in. This story is starting to feel more like an completely One Piece story rather than a cross over. **

**Until next time!**


	6. Recruitment

**I'm back! The last chapter made me bit (scratch that EXTREMELY) depressed. The past few chapters feel a lot like fillers to me. So it also took awhile to get back to the actual plot. And then the plot bunny that turned into Guardian happened.**

**jamin1227- Thanks for the advice! I'll keep it all in mind!**

**Mugiwara21- Thank you! It took me a while to think of their deaths.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Bleach. They belong to their owners. This story was written for entertainment purposes and is not written for profit.**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

No answer.

"Will there be meat?"

No answer.

"Are we seeing someone?"

No answer.

"Will there be meat?"

No answer.

"Is it nakama?"

No answer.

"Will there be meat?"

No answer.

Luffy sighed. He exclaimed, "I hungry," as his stomach let out a loud grumble in agreement.

The silver haired man leading him through the dark halls of Los Noches remained silent. The continued through the halls, walking to their final destination, the pair met Aizen and Tousen. Nodding to each other, the group exited Los Noches and stepped out under the night sky. Luffy looked around him. Definitely no meat nearby.

Glancing in front of him, he saw the three men, flashing away. "Hey wait! Gumo Gumo no Rocket!"

~OwO~

Luffy was seriously hungry now. He didn't smell meat anywhere. He really started to wish Sanji was with him again.

The little group finally stopped at the top of a dune. Down below them a white panther prowled the ground. It stopped and looked up. Growling, it asked, "What do you guys want?"

Aizen stepped forward, "My name is Aizen I am looking for strong Hollows to join me. Who are you?"

"Grimmjow. And why should I join you?" the newly dubbed Grimmjow growled at them.

"Because you are strong. Join me and I can make you stronger. You will also face stronger people.

The panther smirked.

"That sounds interesting. I think I'll join."

~OwO~

Luffy was happy with his new nakama. He followed the group of four behind him. The Aizen guy said the panther was strong. Luffy wanted to test that out as soon as possible. He started humming Bink's Sake. Brook always loved that song. Luffy could see his smiling crew as he hummed the tune following the strange group was with.

Gin turned to Luffy, "That's an interesting song you have there, what's it called?"

Luffy grinned, "It's called Bink's Sake."

Gin nodded and turned to Aizen, "Is there another reiatsu you want to investigate?"

"Two actually. We're getting quite near them soon."

Luffy lifted his head. Two voices whispered in the night. He could not quite hear what they said, the conversation seemed angry though. Luffy tilted his head why were they angry? He shrugged. Might as well figure out later.

Seeing pair of tree's ahead of him, Luffy rocketed forward and perched on a branch. He could hear the voices better now. The conversation was something he thought he would never hear in a long time.

"I finally find you, damn marimo!"

"Your fault you got lost!"

"What the hell? You're the one that got lost!"

"Where are we even going?"

"Eh?"

"Hmph, ero-cook doesn't even know where we are going."

"Like you know any better you shitty swordsman."

"Huh? Dart-board saying something?"

Luffy instantly recognized the two voices and hoped down from the tree. Not waiting for his four companions, Luffy stretched towards the argument. It had to be them. No one else argued like that. Ignoring Gin's cry for him to wait, Luffy was well on his way.

Passing over a sand dune, Luffy saw them. Two people standing in the shadow of a dune. Luffy would have missed them if it wasn't for the green and yellow hair. Their white clothing blended into the sand.

He reached out his arms, grabbing each of them on the shoulders.

"ZORO! SANJI! I MISSED YOU!"

They looked at their incoming captain and instantly paled.

"Oi, oi, oi! Luffy! Stop! You're going to hurt us!"

"Get you're rubbery hand off me!"

SLAM. Luffy laughed, pulling them into a hug, "I really missed you guys!"

Sanji looked miffed as Zoro tried to untangle himself from his captain's hold. "Just let go of us already! Yes, we miss you too, but you're going to suffocate us if you keep this up."

Luffy let go and stepped back. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Sanji looked away and scratched his head, "Well…It's a really long story."

Zoro snorted, "And painful."

Luffy smiled. "Well, come with me, let's see our new nakama!" With that, he wrapped his arm around the other two and rocketed back to the four he left behind.

~OwO~

Half an hour and one very motion sick Sanji later, Luffy finally joined up with the shinigami and arrancar group he left behind. Aizen raised an eye at his reappearance, the espada landed on Grimmjow's back, much to the annoyance of the panther. Much like when Aizen first met Luffy, the two men Luffy brought back were incomplete arrancars at a Vasto Lorde level. The blonde man didn't have a zanpakuto, but the green haired man had three. These people were an interesting group. The newcomers evidently knew and followed Luffy.

Tousen burst, "How dare you leave without Aizen's permission."

Aizen huffed, "No need to worry Tousen. He picked up the two people I wanted to meet anyways. Besides, they are very powerful, both are Vasto Lorde level. You don't need to worry. We will be heading back now."

~OwO~

Finally returning back in Luffy's room at Los Noches, Luffy badgered Sanji for food, "Sanji, I'm hungry. Is there something I can eat? You have something right?"

"Maybe if you got off me I could get you something. Hey, watch the marimo, this place is huge, no telling how long it would take to find him once he gets lost," Sanji grumbled.

Zoro sat in the corner, snoozing away. Luffy glanced at him before turning back to Sanji, "He's not moving anytime soon. So where is the meat?"

"Don't have any."

Luffy pouted. The door swung open and Luffy looked over. A messenger stood there. "Luffy-sama is to come with me to see Aizen-sama," he stated.

Luffy glanced back at Sanji, "You look after Zoro. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Luffy left with the messenger. He wondered what Aizen wanted him for again. They had just got back.

* * *

**I wasn't too fond of this chapter. Lot's of dialogue. Not many words. Don't know what you guys think.**

**Anyways, looking forward to start mentioning Ichigo in the next chapter, maybe even meeting him. **

**See you later!**

**~hp1piececraziness**


	7. Wanted, Ichigo Kurosaki

**I'M FINALLY BACK! Test preparations are being annoying. I also had to catch up on art crap. *dead***

**jamin1227- OMG thank you! I felt so awkward while I was writing that chapter. It's really great knowing that you love it.**

**backa usagi- Now we are going back to the Bleach story line for a few chapters. *shot* **

**JCake- They. Always. Argue! So it wasn't that hard writing the meeting XD**

**Mugiwara21- ...Yeah, I agree with you, the devil fruit power should go back into circulation. But the instructions in the challenge said that Luffy keeps his powers. So mwa-ha-ha-ha! we still have our "little" rubberman.**

**BOBOBOBO- Roger that!**

**The Nemeses Of Expectation- Yeah! Kenpachi! Wait, what?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Bleach, they belong to their owners. This story was written for entertainment purposes, not for profit.**

* * *

Luffy was back in the room where he first met Aizen. Same bland whiteness everywhere, just like the rest of the building. Luffy had only seen colors from the other people he met and the skies. Stretching, Luffy stood on the floor. It seemed that Aizen was still waiting for someone.

The door opened a crack again as Ulquiorra stepped into the room. Recognizing him, Luffy smiled and waved. Aizen leaned forwards in his throne.

"There is a certain person I would like you two to find in the World of the Living."

Luffy perked up. _The World of the Living? I wonder if I can find everyone else from the crew while I'm there._

Aizen continued and said, "His name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I would like you to test out how strong he is. He is a 'fake' shinigami with orange hair and a black sword."

Luffy nodded and left the room. He really wanted to see how strong this guy was. Maybe he could have a fun time with him.

Before the door closed completely behind Luffy Aizen added one last bit information. "You may kill him if you see fit."

~OwO~

"When are we going to be there?"

"Soon. Why are you even here? I can do this solo."

"Shi-shi-shi. I want to see this Ichigo guy!"

Silence fell back onto the pair as they continued to run on Ulquiorra's reiatsu path. Luffy bound behind Ulquiorra's flapping tailcoats, observing the pale, smooth path they traveled upon. He had no idea how to make this, thus Ulquiorra had to lead the way.

Ulquiorra lifted his head.

"We're here."

"Wha-?"

A great rip in their black surroundings opened wide, dumping Ulquiorra and Luffy onto the ground hundreds of feet below. The wind ruffled his hair as Luffy plummeted down from the rip. Laughing, he recalled all the times he fell great heights from the sky. Gramps training, the return trip from Skypiea, leaving Enies Lobby, the islands under Shiki's control, entering the Marineford War, it all felt great.

With a great slam, the pair landed amid a large group of people. The ground crumpled below their feets, a small crater blasted into existence. Scrambling to his feet, Luffy rushed to edge, eagerly taking in his surroundings.

They had crash landed in a clearing, trees waving in the breeze, the first specks of bright orange and gold showing in the masses or green. Fall was coming soon and the trees were getting ready. People milled about, glancing about in confusion.

Luffy jumped up to one person and waved his hand in the person's face. The person still looked about and turned to his friend, shrugging and leaving. Blinking, Luffy went to several other people. They all reacted the same way, as if they could not see Luffy. He even prodded a few people.

Glum, Luffy peered around one last time. No one except for Ulquiorra looked at Luffy. He could feel thousand people around him from his Haki. _And we need to find one person._ His stomach grumbled in complaint. It really had been a long time since Luffy ate anything. Even though he had found Sanji, Sanji did not have all of the ingredients he needed to cook a proper meal.

Turning to Ulquiorra, Luffy asked, "Is this Ichigo person anywhere nearby?"

The fourth espada shrugged. Luffy sighed and looked about. "He should be strong so this should help me out," he mumbled, "Sorry all of you guys, I don't have anything against you."

With that Luffy let out his Conqueror's Haki. People all around him collapsed. Looked like Ichigo wasn't in Luffy's eyesight. "Where is he?" Luffy whined.

Ulquiorra strolled up to where Luffy stood. He glanced at an unconscious man slumped on the ground. "You didn't kill them."

Luffy shook his head. "Haki would not kill them. I just tried to single out the strong ones."

"There are only at most three people with noticeable strength in the human world right now. It shouldn't be difficult to spot him."

A soft ruffling sound of moving cloth caught both of their attention. "It seems we have a survivor."

A pale girl with dark boyish hair slowly lifted her body, struggling to keep her brown eyes open. She mumbled something that neither of the espada could hear. Luffy slowly walked over, surveying her appearance. Even though she barely survived his haki, Luffy still acknowledged here as a strong fighter.

"Ulquiorra, do you think this girl know that guy we're looking for? What's his name, Ichigo I think."

"His name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Even if she knows Ichigo, we do not need her. She's trash."

"Trash? That's mean Ulqui," Luffy replied. He brought his attention back to the struggling girl. "Do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?"

When he get no response, Luffy reached out to see if she was still conscious. To his surprise, a dark skinned boy with an odd right arm appeared before him blocking Luffy's hand from reaching his target.

"Whoa," Luffy breathed. Behind the boy with the awesome arm was a long-haired girl protecting the dark haired teen that was suffering. The two girls quickly left the scene.

The newcomers didn't seem that strong to Luffy, but Luffy wasn't that certain. "Ulqui, are these the people Aizen wants?"

"Don't call me Ulqui," Ulquiorra reprimanded Luffy. "If you had invested sometime with your listening skills, you would have remembered what Aizen-sama said. This guy is obviously trash."

Luffy frowned. "Trash huh? I'm sorry for what I have to do."

The boy's right arm started to glow a bright blue. Instantly, Luffy's eyes turned into stars. "That is so CO – hey! That's not nice!" Luffy exclaimed as he dodged a bright blue flash. "Gumo Gumo no Pistol!"

It seemed that Luffy's attack was more powerful than he anticipated; the boy had the wind knock out of him as he was sent flying backwards. Oooooooops.

"SADO-KUN!"

Super oops.

* * *

**So in short I kicked out Yami. Sorry anyone who liked him, but apparently he's the strongest espada (his number changes) and it seemed a good idea to make Luffy the strongest espada instead. (lol, originally for some extremely stupid reason I wanted to kick out nnoitra...)**

**Poor Luffy is being meat deprived. **

**Have a good day!**

**~hp1piececraziness.**

**P.S. We hit the 1000 view mark a few days ago!**


	8. Assessment Result: Failure

***bricked* About time I was able to get back to the story. Damn plot bunnies don't know when to die already. (Speaking of plot bunnies, just out of curiosity, am I the only one that seems to think they are white rabbits with creepy fangs and red eyes, kind of like a hollow's?)**

**My computer rights were taken for a little while so I didn't have time to type this up. But now I do have the time! :D**

**jamin1227- haha, yeah, that was a short chapter, but here's a new one! :D**

**BOBOBOBO- Yeah, Yami's pretty crazy... O_e**

**backa usagi- XD Thanks!**

**sweetchill- why thank you! Guardian is pretty crazy popular of a reason I can't really think of.**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf- *bricked* And you know how they really don't dress modestly at all.**

**guest- Ace will be included. Probably see him in next few chapters, I don't have a clear idea of when he is introduced.**

**The Nemesis Of Expectation- :D Updated! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for maybe .01% of the plot =_=...**

* * *

The boy, it seemed that his name was Sado, was not greatly injured in Luffy's mind. Then again, maybe that punch was much stronger than he intended it to be. However, the rocks he landed on proved to be a different issue. They impaled the boy's body and he began bleeding in torrents. Luffy winced that did not look healthy.

He looked on as the girl rushed to Sado's side. They were not Ichigo; this "strawberry" was the only person Luffy wanted to fight. His attention was quickly caught when she began healing the Mexican boy. He bounced over. "You can heal! That's so cool! Chopper would love to meet you!"

"Luffy, calm yourself down, otherwise you aren't much better than trash. And what a strange human, this woman!"

Luffy pouted and turned to Ulquiorra. Trust him to ruin the mood. His attention was completely on Ulquiorra as he tried to come up with a way to counter his words. So caught up with trying to come with a sweet comeback, he almost did not notice the orange-haired girl's attack. Almost. One does not survive the harsh Grand Line from pure luck. Blocking the attack, it crumbled against his Haki and shattered to pieces.

Despite being an interesting individual, she still attacked Luffy. However…

"Hey, do you want to join my crew?"

Shocked silence fell over both parties, only Luffy was unaware.

Ulquiorra finally broke the silence, "Luffy, I don't know what you mean by that, it is not necessary, just kill her."

"No! I'm going to bring her back! Chopper and Sanji and Nami and Robin would like to meet her I bet! I like her!"

Ulquiorra wanted to facepalm. His partner was ridiculous.

At the same time, Luffy and Ulquiorra both looked up, a person was rushing to the sight. Luffy bent back, saving his head from being lopped off by a giant cleaver-like blade held by a bright-orange-haired teenager. Orange-haired, maybe this was the "strawberry" they needed to find. A little something clicked in Luffy's mind; he was a swordsman. And so was nearly everyone else that Luffy's met. Zoro was going to have a fun time.

Grinning, Luffy unconsciously let loose his reiatsu. Immediately, the two conscious humans faltered under the pressure. The girl stumbled to her knees. Ulquiorra frowned.

"Control your reiatsu or you'll bring more unwanted interruptions, Luffy."

The cero espada turned to him. "Reiatsu? What is that?"

~OwO~

**Meanwhile at the Urahara Shoten**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ururu and Jinta paused for a moment from their bickering. They both were certain that they heard a scream from below them, but why? They glanced at each other, Urahara and Yoruichi both left once they felt the arrancars enter the World of the Living. Together they clambered into the training room below.

The last thing they expected to see there was a pirate ship.

~OwO~

Robin closed the book she was trying to read. When the ship sailed through the dark rip by the sea, she was intrigued but the screaming of her three other surviving crewmates that gained her attention was annoying, but she did not expect to land in a barren – dessert seemed the best way to explain it. Looking behind her though, Robin noticed a large wall reaching up to the sky with a long ladder reaching to the top. Guess it was giant room.

Usopp, Franky, and Brook clambered from the various objects they latched onto. Usopp looked around, terrified. "Where are we?"

Robin sat up and leapt off the ship. "A giant room. I'm heading up," she stated as she moved to the ladder she spotted earlier. A flicker and two small children appeared before Robin.

"Who are you?" the red-haired boy shouted at Robin.

She replied, "It's manners to introduce yourself before you ask for someone's else's name."

The little black-haired girl nodded shyly. "My name is Ururu and this is Jinta."

Robin smiled at her. "My name is Robin. May I go upstairs?"

They both shook their heads. "Urahara-sama and Yoruichi-sama left because it's dangerous outside, two extremely powerful arrancars are outside, probably fighting."

They boys joined Robin. "Arrancars? What are they?" Robin asked.

The boy, Jinta, shrugged. "I don't know something along the lines of advanced hollows. Where are you guys from? You can't be from Hueco Mundo, you would know what arrancars are, and you don't look like shinigami so you can't be from Soul Society."

Robin blinked. In all the books she read, she had never heard about these places or terms. Franky looked at the children. "We're from the Grand Line."

"Never heard of it before," Jinta shared a glance with Ururu. "Was Urahara working on some garganta experiments again?"

She blankly returned the glance. "I don't think so."

Brook spoke up, "So where are we?"

Before anyone could even react, a dark, heavy pressure slammed into everyone. Everyone was pushed to his or her knees. Robin tried to breath, but found that she could not. Jinta looked at Ururu in fear.

"What is with this spiritual pressure?"

~OwO~

Any doubts Ulquiorra had about his partner's skill was completely erased. Aizen-sama made the correct choice when he placed Luffy as the strongest espada. Despite his silly nature on the outside, Luffy strong, he was able to fend off all the attacks he received from Urahara, Yoruichi, and Kurosaki with hardly a scratch. The "fake" shinigami had been put out of action much earlier, his reiatsu was fluctuating wildly. Shihouin had taken the two humans to a safe distance, much to their protests. The former Division 12 captain and the cero espada fought, the whole time Luffy did not use a single Hollow technique but instead fought by stretching his body in an impossible matter.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shinigami. "Cry, Benihime."

Ulquiorra decided that enough was enough, they gathered the information they needed already. Luffy's crazy reiatsu levels stifled and pressed down on several weak humans that gained consciousness, someone would need to give him proper lessons on how to control his reiatsu. Sonidoing in front of Luffy, he shattered the blood-red attack. Creating a garganta, Ulquiorra called to Luffy.

"We got what we needed. Time to retreat. Our mission here is over, we will report to Captain Aizen that the 'fake' shinigami he is so interested in is just a piece of trash unworthy of his attention," he glowered at the said teen.

"Good bye."

* * *

**Anyone agrees with me that Luffy might seem a bit OCC in the last little bit? Then again, it's from Ulqiorra's point of view so who knows...**

**I think Zoro and Grimmjow would have a blast if they met each other. Tell me if you agree.**

**Someone help me, I need ideas for Resurreccions? Ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

**Have a nice day!**

**~hp1piececraziness**

**P.S. I keep having these p.s. things...**

**If anyone has a question about what happened to Nami and Chopper, we'll see soon.**


	9. What did you see?

**I'm so sorry guys, I haven't uploaded in over a month and I feel horrible. But having a depression and having the urge to kill any characters you write about just is not the right mood to be in. So it took awhile to get rid of the problems I was having. **

**Guest- Thanks for the idea! Luffy and some of the others in Los Noches are so going to clash.**

**Buz- Maybe. And I just noticed that Zoro and Stark both sleep a LOT. Stark probably sleeps more though. And Grimmjow is just Grimmjow so that does make a bit of sense.**

**jamin1227- yeah! more ideas! Thanks for the help!**

**BOBOBOBO- wink wink? no no no no no. If you mean what I think you mean, I suck at writing that. If not, well, idk.**

**MASSEXPLOSION- (Nice name btw XD) I think, more of a high power version of those attacks.**

**NIX'S WARDEN- XD lol, every man for him self XD**

**99 luffy- Thank you!**

**Atlanticfire- And he would know how to use the sword in this case...(right now I'm making it so that he does not know how to use a sword. Maybe only a vague knowledge, not much.)**

**So basically I'm going to draw using all the ideas I have and see which one clicks best with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything goes to their owners**

* * *

They finally left the dark realm and landed inside Los Noches. Ulquiorra kept walking while Luffy hovered after him, unsure of what to do. He really wanted to find Sanji and Zoro, but he was also hungry, and Ulquiorra was around longer than Luffy so maybe he knew what to do. Following wordlessly, Luffy walked through the stark white halls until they finally entered the throne room. Many other powerful people sat in the shadows, drawing Luffy's interest.

Ulquiorra as the one that stopped Luffy from recklessly bouncing around. "We have returned safely, Lord Aizen."

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra, Luffy. Now please enlighten us, Ulquiorra, everything you saw, everything you felt, spare us not even the slightest detail."

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra replied. And much to Luffy's fascination, Ulquiorra gorged out he eye and crushed it. The fine powder that resulted wafted around the room as the other occupants breathed it in, eyes closed as they watched Ulquiorra's memories from the mission. A few minutes later, several opened their eyes.

"I see,"Aizen said, "Then, that means, the reason you chose not to dispose of him was because you felt he was worthless?"

"Yes, since there was no possible way he could have stood between us and our goals, I felt it was pointless to waste further time with him. In addition to that –"

A loud voice interrupted Ulquiorra. "Don't give me that shit. If I ran into such a weak bastard as that, I simply would've eradicated him with a single blast."

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra muttered. _That big cat I meet a while ago. He really looks different, I wonder why he looks so different now._ Luffy wondered for a moment. Grimmjow was continuing with his rant.

"No matter what kind of junk stands in your way – the word 'kill' was in your orders, wasn't it? Then you should've simply killed without any hesitation! Right?"

A tall man standing behind Grimmjow spoke up this time. "My sentiments exactly. This applies to any enemy. Let's say they are not worth killing, if that is so, then isn't it worthless to let them live as well?"

"And more importantly, Luffy! Why didn't you kill him at least? You were only playing around there."

Luffy smirked. "Grimmjow, kill at first sight? Really. Ulqui here didn't want to kill him so why should I bother. He wasn't even fun."

"Are you even listening to me?" Grimmjow angrily asked. "Of course you should have killed them. I would've gotten them both down in a single blast!"

Ulquiorra, despite being miffed about Luffy's nickname for him, stepped in. "Grimmjow, do you understand me when I saw that the boy, as he is now, is of now trouble to us? The warning Aizen-sama placed on him has nothing to do with his powers at all. What is truly frightening is his growth rate. Without a doubt, his potential is his true talent. There is an 'imbalance' within his spiritual pressure that should not be there. Just as there is a high possibility that his power may grow, there is also a possibility that we could bring him to our side someday. That is why we did not kill him."

Grimmjow was not persuaded by Ulquiorra's explanation. "Don't lie to me bastard! Let me guess, the truth is that the kid's power was higher than you expected, and you got scared. Even if we did bring him over to our side, in that situation, what the hell would you do?"

"When the time comes I will deal with him. You cannot possibly have any complaints, am I right?"

"Of course not," A calm voice interrupted the growing argument. "That's why I'm content to let you handle this problem Ulquiorra."

"Thank you very much sir."

And thus, the meeting ended.

~OwO~

Luffy was bored. Sanji was off doing whatever Sanji did and Zoro was somewhere. Luffy flipped back onto his stomach as it growled in complaint. And he was still hungry. Rolling off the soft bed, Luffy stumbled out to start searching for Sanji.

Fortunately, it was not that hard to find Sanji, he crashed into the cook several minutes after leaving their shared room.

"Sanji, food! Food! Food! Food! I'm hungry!"

The cook batted away his rubbery captain. "Not now Luffy. I need to find ingredients first."

Looking about, Sanji noticed that Zoro had went off somewhere again. "Where's the marimo?"

"I don't know. But I bet he would like it here, everyone has some sort of sword."

Luffy was right, Sanji noted. Even he possessed a sword, where it came from, he did not know. Luffy sniffed the air sadly. "This place is so big; I can't even smell where food comes from. And I haven't eaten in so long."

"Just come along and be quiet."

~OwO~

If Luffy had to sum up Los Noches in one word, it would be boring. And maybe big. But really boring. There was _nothing_ to do and the pair did not see a single person other than themselves. The fake sky beamed down on them as they wandered. Sand was nice at first but there wasn't much you could do with dry sand without water. The swords they owned were also interesting, but they did not know what to do with them. That was Zoro and Brook's jobs. So they wandered.

That was boring.

Luffy would have to fix that problem soon.

* * *

**Time to write some crack (maybe) XD**

**Ideas for what their release forms are still appreciated. I need some ideas for Nami.**

**So until next time!**

**~hp1piececraziness**


	10. Ah We Ran Out of Food

**I am so tired. Damn it real life. Hope you guys did not mind the fact that I updated some of the other stories first. Guardian really needed to be worked on.**

**Disclaimer: why the hell do I still do this. You know the drill. I own nothing damn it.**

* * *

Knowing the dumb marimo, Zoro was probably lost. Not that Sanji cared though it would be nice if he just suddenly appeared so he could occupy their crazy captain.

The swordsman was not appearing. Oh well.

~OwO~

The shinigami were definitely aware of the Grand Line and the strange world around it – Devil Fruits, absolute abundance of islands, the World Government, pirates – the shinigami knew a lot. Could the shinigami – or hollows for that matter – go to the dangerous world? No. The 12th division always mulled over the situation when there was free time.

Dead souls from the Grand Line could leave their original world and arrive at Soul Society and Hueco Mundo however. How else would the shinigami have any knowledge if souls did not come in? (Shinigami did mainly ignore the Blues. The Spirit King could not affect that globe, why should the Shinigami sweat over it then?)

So dead souls came in. Very rarely.

Only a tiny few trickled in over the course of many, many decades. These soul were powerful however, and the shinigami were quick to identify them. Out of these few souls, a tiny number wielded zanpakutos. Portgas D. Ace was one of them.

Waking up a few miles walk from an old Edo-style town was not what he expected after leaving his dear younger brother. Oh yes, he remembered his previous life. (Later he discovered that all souls from the Grand Line could recall their past life. Another mystery for the 12th division.) Despite being dead – or maybe because he was dead – Ace truly wanted to be able to go back. Unfortunately it was impossible. Dead souls of any kind could not go back to that world.

Bursting into flames when mugged by a few dirty looking individuals was an uncalled for mistake on Ace's part. Scared the Rukongai people senseless. Did grab the Seireitei's attention.

After passing through the Academy – dear lord that was boring – Ace worked in the eighth division. Nice captain there. Being one of the extreme few Grand Lines souls that retained his Devil Fruits certainly helped Ace gain a seat. Being the second Commander of Whitebeard's crew paid off once again.

The Living World intrigued Ace and he enjoyed visiting for patrol duty. Upon hearing from Ikkaku and Yumichika that they would be going on a mission to Karakura Town, Ace quickly jumped the bandwagon. Ace never did get to meet the infamous Substitute Shinigami that caused the giant uproar recently. (There was still quite a bit of paperwork Ace had to go through from that incident despite how much time had passed already.)

The two seated Eleventh division Shinigami knew a hidden reason. Ace's living brother was no secret. Especially those strange rubber properties. The arrancar that visited Karakura could stretch – really, really stretch. Ace was distressed that his brother was an arrancar.

Trust the kid to become an arrancar. Ace swore that his brother's subconscious mission was to make Ace worry all the time. Still, how did Luffy become a Hollow? The kid had little reason to have regrets; totally not Luffy. Yet he still became a Hollow. Damn it.

Renji only raised an eyebrow at the other shinigami. More people? Really? He doubted Kurosaki had room for them. (He didn't. Ace ended up staying on the Sunny.)

One quick trip through the Dangai later, Ace was surprised to see members of Luffy's crew hanging around at the exile shinigami's shop. A cyborg and a skeleton. Huh. And Nico Robin was there as well. Weird. The ship was very nice at least. Ace stuck around to talk to them after slipping into his gigai. A few hours later, Lieutenant Matsumoto came to grab him. Ace felt sorry for the skeleton Brook.

So now in the present.

"Shouldn't we use the door at least?" They ignored Ace. Hitsugia-taichou disappeared somewhere muttering about idiots. Watching the other shinigami unscrew the light fixture above a certain teen's room, Ace smacked his stupid curiosity. Why the hell was he watching them, this was stupid.

Finally, the light fell out and the others all stuck their heads into the room. Idiots. However Ace did not follow.

"Hey Rangiku, where is Ace?"

She stood up and looked through the hole. "Huh, he fell asleep again."

"Ace? Who's Ace?"

"This," Rangiku started up a Kido. "is Ace."

Golden light shoot through the hole before coming back down, dragging an annoyed black-haired man down.

"Who are you?"

Kuchiki smacked the boy on the head. "She just said who he is."

Ace did not even blink at the orange hair. There were stranger shades on the Grand Line. Hell, Luffy's swordsman had _naturally green_ hair.

"Portgas D. Ace, fourth seat of Squad eight. And you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." So this was the kid. He was even younger than Ace and Luffy when they left their village.

The teenager looked at the group of dead souls from his chair. "So why are you people here?"

~OwO~

Hell, in Nami's mind, would have been far different from this dim world. The normal fire and suffering and all. Of course it had to be hell, where else would a pirate/thief like her go after they died. Certainly not heaven.

But yes, this desert was different from her train of thought. At the beginning of the pair's wandering, Chopper commented that this desert could rival Alabasta's. Now it felt that the sands dwarfed Alabasta comepletely. At least it was not burning hot. The two souls were grateful for that.

Well, this is great. More wandering around for them. Hopefully they don't run into another beast that wanted to eat them. One does not survive the Grand Line of the Pirate King's ship for no reason. It was getting tiring to always beat them down.

…

"Hey what is that thing there?"

"Looks like a building."

"Let's go there please?"

There was no denying Chopper's cute face.

~OwO~

They found Zoro. That was the good part. He was lost. So were they. They were completely lost by the 26th corner. That was the bad part.

Did wander into the kitchens.

Sanji did not want to imagine where the hell they got the food and ingredients. But someone was going to have to restock the place soon.

~OwO~

"This is really good."

"I know right?"

"Who made it?"

"Some new arrancar. He might still be there cooking."

"I going to get us some more pie."

"Wow I forgot what food tasted like."

"Go spread the word."

"Not as energy filling as souls but still yummy."

"Where did you get that from?"

"That a way."

~OwO~

Yeah someone needed to restock that kitchen.

~OwO~

While Jinta was having fun smashing away at the Impact Dial, Urahara studied the other dials. Very interesting.

Renji walked by with another heavy box. "I swear that you store these down here just to annoy me."

The white fan waved. "I would never!"

The lovely Robin smiled as she used her powers to help carry around boxes.

Urahara had to admit, it was strange that so many people from the Grand Line were traveling to these worlds recently.

The scientist would have to look into it later.

* * *

**We are might potentially see a whole slew of OCs poring in to fill the background. They won't be extremely important. It just always peeved me that even though these are armies, we only see a tiny percentage of characters. **

**Nami and Chopper, um yeah. I don't know if it is possible, I will have to check, but I think it is possible for souls to survive Hueco Mundo without being Hollows. Orihime's brother did appear there somehow before being consumed. So they aren't hollows. Yet. The process to becoming a Hollow probably speeds up there, there is Hollow reiatsu everywhere.**

**I am so tired, staying up that late was a horrible idea.**

**Yeah, I don't normally abandon stories. Another pets peeve of mine.**

**See you next time,**

**~dorandsugar**


	11. So What

**I'll have you know that life and writing my other stories is a very draining task. And**** at the rate I'm going, you guys might not see me again until late August. Because in July, I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo and at the same time, I have summer school because the high school I'm going to is a bit messed up. Whoop. Then after ****that, I'm going to be gone for all of November doing NaNoWriMo. Lovely.**

**Ugh, desert, dessert, two very different things but so easy to accidentally type the wrong word.**

**Right, onwards.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have and never will. My own comics are a different story.**

* * *

If there was anything strange about the night desert, either Chopper or Nami had already voiced their thoughts on the matter. This included how large the building in the distance apparently was. The pair had traveled for quite some time now, although any measure of time was an estimate and a bad on at it.

Chopper was a great friend to travel with. He could sniff out and sense approaching creatures. Sometimes the mirage that Nami called up worked, sometimes the mirage failed miserably. She had to admit, they have had to do a lot of running.

The creatures baffled Chopper. Sure, beasts on the Grand Line could be really weird, but none of those were capable of bounding after you despite the gaping holes clean through their bodies. Studying them was near impossible: they came running and roaring and once one died, more came to devour them. It was bloody and gory. Definitely not the two pirate's cup of tea. To make matters worse, each creature was unique and nearly completely different.

Not their main concern though.

Thankfully, the closer they approached the monolith of a building, the less the attacks came. It was as it they, the weird creatures, steered clear from the white curvy building. Nami and Chopper weren't going to complain though.

* * *

The issue with Luffy and one of the top ten rules when dealing with him (Rule 1 was for god's sake, always, always, always have meat on board, even if you have to ask Franky to quickly build something to hide the meat away in) was that the boy – even though he was in his mid-twenties he was still a boy in most instances - had a short attention span and was often bored. Normally, this could be remedied by shoving a fishing pole into his hands and telling him to fish or to let him loose with Chopper and Usopp with the occasional addition of Franky and Brook. The current setting being Los Noches and only having Sanji and Zoro to keep Luffy at bay made life significantly harder. More so, considering that Sanji was quite busy with the food and Zoro often did what he did best: get lost of get in a fight. Or maybe trying to teach Luffy what they figured out about the weird reiatsu and sword business.

Actually, there one other thing. How did you suppose Ace dealt with Luffy when he was child, and an extremely hyper-active one to boot? Find him something amusing and dangerous and let him loose.

As a result, Luffy liked to frequent the arenas often or sneak outside of Los Noches to wander around the desert.

Today there was some arrancars training in the arenas. Boring arrancars. Luffy went outside instead.

After finally making his way out of the fortress, along with some meat that Luffy snagged from the kitchen earlier, he stepped out into the sandy landscape illuminated by that sole moon. While they were cool at first, fortresses were never among Luffy's favorite places to stay in. This sentiment was mostly the Marine's fault. Stupid gits.

Luffy started walking aimlessly.

* * *

"So tell me more about these arrancars."

"Those things in that field?"

"Yeah, tell me about them, as much as you can clearly remember."

"Hm, well," Tatsuki glanced at the sky, "have you ever watched the Phantom of the Opera?"

Ace hadn't. Apparently, it was fine that he hadn't. At least, that's what the human assured him.

"Alright, so um, they look like humans. But humans can't have holes going right through their throats and chests. They would bleed to death. You know that right?"

Ace did have a hole blown through his chest before and was well aware about what happened shortly afterwards. Well burned was a more appropriate word, but yeah, he understood.

Two days ago, when Ace first meet with the Kurosaki kid and Abarai was interrogated Kurosaki about what exactly happened in his encounter with the arrancars, Ace heard something interesting. Ace personally already gained some information from the shopkeeper and his lady friend, but he wanted some more. That was when Kurosaki mentioned how his friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, could, according to his other friends Orihime Inoe and Sado Yasutora, see the arrancars even though their presence did greatly weaken her. She was the first one to encounter the arrancars and Ace knew from experience that civilian accounts are always worth looking into. So he set off to find this Tatsuki Arisawa while the rest of the shinigami settled down.

He found her in a karate dojo. It was relatively easy to find humans with the help of spirit ribbons and some peace and quiet. After he explained the situation, she calmed down a bit and wasn't so inclined to beat him up under the assumption that he was a random stalker from absolutely nowhere. Boy, could she punch. Whitebeard would have loved to have a girl like her on his crew.

"Uh huh. Yep, no normal person should be able to survive having large holes removed in those kinds of locations. But you know, they are dead spirits gone bad. I guess you could say they have special privileges. All hollows have holes like those. Tell me about the one that did the actual fighting."

"He did something weird at first, some sort of wind or pulse. Something called Haki or the likes. I'm not certain. I was trying to not pass out. Everyone but me lost consciousness. Not dead, just fainted on the spot. Then he saw me and came over. Very hyper. Are these hollow things normally hyper?"

Ace shook his head.

"Do they also normally stretch like rubber?"

He shook his head again. "Although," Ace added after a moment's pause, "some hollows have unique characteristics. Once I met one that could clone itself and use the clones like minions. I had to burn them all into ashes before I finally found the original."

"Uh, Portgas? (Weird name by the way.) Do hollows normally have names or nicknames?"

"Sometimes."

"Hm, the stretchy hollow kept calling his partner Ulqui."

That sounded like something Luffy would do. He stood up. "Well, I've held you up for a bit now. Thanks for the information. I suppose you would like to go home now."

Tatsuki got off the park bench as well. "Yeah."

Ace started to walk away but Tatsuki called back to him.

"Portgas, what am I supposed to do about all this? What can I do?"

He turned slightly to look at her face. Sighing, he answered, "Find the Urahara Shoten."

* * *

Robin sipped some of the green tea, sitting across the table from Yoruichi.

"I suppose," the older woman started, "that perhaps we could find a way to return you and your ship back to your world if you request to. However, your deceased crewmates will be unable to return. Sans Brook. Speaking of whom, we need to keep him from going outside often. The people here aren't as resilient to freak occurrences like him. Franky would also have to stay under cover. In shinigami company though, they should be able to move freely. Just stay away from twelfth division members."

Robin made note of those bits of information.

"Oh, and if it wouldn't be an inconvenience, could you go and find Hitsugaya-taichou? I need to discuss some things with him, but someone has to keep Kisuke in line."

It wasn't an inconvenience. After leaving a note for her crewmembers, she left in the direction of the Inoue household.

Karakura town wasn't too different from the many towns that Robin had visited in her life. There were little shops, and large buildings, apartments, and houses. A very nice environment over all. If she didn't think too much about the different technology and lack of a port she could be quite certain that she was still in her original universe. But Robin wasn't an ex-assassin-now-turned-pirate for nothing. She didn't miss those details.

The sun was being to sink behind the mountains in the west when she reached the quaint townhouses. She knocked and waited. Soon, the door opened, revealing Matsumoto-fukotaichou. Smiling, she let Robin in.

Sitting around a table in the living room before a strange screen-like device, the taichou and Inoue looked up to the doorway.

"Taichou-san, Neko-san sent me to tell you that she would like to speak with you at the Shoten."

He nodded and promptly left the residence. On the fukotaichou's insistence though, she didn't leave with the boy.

* * *

Squinting from his position on the crest of a dune, Luffy was fairly certain he would see something moving in the far distance. What it was though, he couldn't tell at the moment.

Time to go see.

* * *

**Not nearly as long as the new chapters of Guardian or Turn Off the Lights, but not bad to get into the swing of writing Redone again.**

**See you in (hopefully) August,**

**~dorandsugar**

**P.S. Ah, I didn't realize until after I uploaded this already, I added a few days into the story that weren't there in the canon Bleach storyline. Woops.**


End file.
